Disney Wheel of time
by Tel'aran'rhiod
Summary: Songs from Disney turn into wheel of time, r&r! 2ND chapter up! r&r!
1. Colors of the wind

**wot goes disney**   
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO ROBERT JORDAN.  
~Colors of the wind~  
  
Rand: You think I am Lews Therin kin slayer, The stone of tear has fallen, so I guess this must be so, but still I cannot see, if Lord Dragon is really me... how can there be so much that I don't know? I don't know...  
*switches to Rand talking to Red aes sedai*  
You think you should gentle every man who can channel, A man that can channel will go mad, But I know every one of the 5 powers, water, earth, fire, spirit, and wind.   
aes sedai: Woman are the only gender that should channel,  
Rand: Red ajah, all look and think like you, but if you walk the footsteps of the dragon. I know things you never knew, you never knew.  
*shows a wolf next to perrin*  
Perrin: *going slightly off key* Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?  
  
*shows mat gambling*  
Mat: Or ever ask mat cauthon why he wins?  
*rand all by himself*  
Rand: You can sing with all the voices of Lews Therin  
*nynaeve outside at winter time the wind blowing*  
Nynaeve: Can you listen to the weather on the wind? Can you listen to the weather on the wind?  
*rand at the black tower barn place*  
Rand: Reach out, and grasp the power, come taste the sun sweet taint of saidin!  
*switches to mat laying in gold*  
Mat: Come roll in all the riches all around me.  
*brown ajah with ter'angreal all around them*  
Aes Sedai of brown ajah: and for once we never wonder what they were.  
*Rand alone*  
Rand: Earth and fire are my powers, Perrin, and Matrim are my friends, and we are all connected to each other in a circle, in a wheel that never ends!  
*shows rhuidean, and avendesora*  
Loial: HOW HIGH CAN THE TREE OF LIFE GROW?!  
Trolloc: if we cut it down, than you'll never know  
*goes to Perrin again*  
Perrin: Have you *off key* ever heard *back on key* the wolf cry to the blue corn moon.  
Faile:*whispering* beware of the high notes my love.  
Mat: Or ev-er got 5 out of 6 wins?  
Rand: You can bring back old habits of lews therin  
Nynaeve: You can listen to the weather on the wind,  
the wheel weaves as the wheel wills, you'll be in the web until, you can defeat, the dark one, at Tarmon gai'don  
~end~  
  
Hi, feel free to leave a review, no flames. Thanks!  
  



	2. Oops, Anastaia isn't disneyoh well

**Wot**   
A/N: Hey Thanks for all the Reviews, I've been incredibly busy, Rehearsals, and what not, I Would've added on more sooner but-   
Rand: PLEASE SHUT UP! LISTEN TO THE DISCLAIMER! YOU MAKE EXCUSES!  
Author: RAND! That was rude!  
Disclaimer:   
Random person: The wheel of time turns, and ages come and pass, leaving memories that never fade-  
Mat: Could you just get on with it?  
Random person: Oh, sorry, this person does not own any of these lovely Characters... They all Belong to Mr. Jordan.   
________________________________________________________  
Darn it, Anastasia is not Disney, but oh well,  
~once upon a December, from Anatasia~  
*waltz music begins*  
Mat: These bloody things look all so familiar..... Dancing aiel, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song that I sing, once upon a December. Some one holds me safe and warm, Riding a horse through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory,   
*The Queens and Kings come out of the Card deck, and start ball room dancing*  
Mat: Bubble of Evil!!!!!!.... *they all ignore him* or, not.  
Mat: Some one holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, Some language I shouldn't know, across my memory.....  
Far away, Long ago, age of legends, and beyond, things my heart used to know, dice that are spinning, and some luck, with taveran flows..... once in my memory  
*leans down to the floor*  
Tuon: Toy? are you alright?  
Mat: *hops up* yes I'm fine.  
Tuon: You are weird mat, very odd.  
__________________________________________________________  
A/N: Hey, hope you liked this chapter, i'm thinking jungle book next, soory this one wasn't disney, But it was the only one i know at this time, Please review, more soon!  



End file.
